Black Eyes & Impala Rides
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Dean and Sam move in with the Gilbert's while John is on a hunting trip during Dean's senior year of high school for a few months. Of course, for this fanfic a few things have been altered (ages and such) so Elena, Jeremy, Sam, and Dean could attend high school together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Okay, girl I mean, young female adult, we're going to have some house guests for a while." The sun had fallen low on the small town while mother and daughter crossed the street carrying multiple shopping bags. Miranda's dark brown hair fell over her shoulders in delicate waves while Elena's hair was straight because that was the current trend. "They're friends of your fathers from years ago- well, not them exactly, their father's name is John Winchester and he's an old hunting partner."

"Dad hunts?" Elena found the statement completely hilarious, "That's a joke. Dad wouldn't even go hunt with Matt and Jer the other day."

"He grew out of it." Miranda shrugged, "The reason why I'm telling you before Jeremy is because I know you've been having some trouble with Matt and according to your father, Dean, the eldest son, is a bit of a catch but he's bad news."

"Bad news?" Elena questioned her mother, "I think that's a little hasty on the judgments. Don't you think?"

"He has a record, Elena." Miranda informed her, "I just don't want you to get caught up in his bad boy essence because you're having problems with Matt. Matt's a good boy." Her mother had planned her life down to how many children she would have with Matt. Elena was getting tired of the plans and already knew she wouldn't heed Miranda's warning.

Elena laughed, "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"Any day now." Miranda said, "They're going to go to school with you and Jeremy. Sam is currently in eighth grade and Dean is a junior. Seeing as your brother is a freshman and you are a sophomore, I'm sure you two can help them transition into a new school."

"Of course." Elena sighed, "What's Sam's story? Does he have a record?"

"Not really. According to your father, he's a little bit of a nerd." Elena started to laugh again, "Hopefully he can teach Jeremy good study habits or something."

XXX

Elena hurried downstairs in her workout attire, "Elena, the boys are going to be here any minute- where are you going?" Her mother scolded her while she grabbed her water bottle.

"I have to get into shape or Caroline's going to kill me!" She said, "She's already told me that I'm behind on the new routine even though we just got it yesterday and she demands that I run at least seven miles a day to get the perfect body!" Miranda rolled her eyes at the thought of Caroline barking orders. "I want the perfect body."

Miranda stood up, petting her daughter's hair with a soft smile on her face. "You don't need to run seven miles because you're already perfect." Elena just rolled her eyes and pecked her mom on the cheek before she opened the door. "Are you running by yourself?"

"No, I'm meeting Bonnie. She's in the pit too- best friends go down together." Elena shrugged, "I'll be back in time for dinner." She opened the front door and started to walk down the sidewalk to her car. They were going to meet at The Grill and then go to the track to run a few laps then work on the routine, then they would run four miles because they'd ran three that morning during practice. Elena caught her reflection off of her father's SUV- she looked cute in her purple soffe shorts and her matching Nike shirt that said "Your Pace or Mine?" on it. Miranda opened the door just in time to hear the roaring of the black Impala pulling up.

"Oh, look you can meet the boys before they take off!" Miranda nearly sang while Grayson walked behind her. Grayson crossed the yard with an extended hand for the first boy that emerged from the vehicle. Elena instantly knew it was Sam by the way he dressed, the way he gripped Grayson's hand. He was a tiny boy- even for his age but Elena was sure he would get taller eventually- at least, she hoped for his sake. She joined her family in the greetings just in time for Dean to step out of the car.

He was the type of guy that made a girl's knees weak- and then broke her heart. She was captivated by his hair, the way he smirked, and more importantly- the way he walked just made her want him. She finally understood Miranda's warning. Grayson reached out to shake Dean's hand which Dean returned sort of lazily. He didn't want to be there. Elena recognized that he didn't want to be there. Miranda didn't shake their hands, she hugged them tightly with her motherly love. "Welcome to our home!" She said, "How's your father?"

"Working as usual." Dean shrugged, "Thanks for the place to stay while dad's working. Normally, we stay in motel rooms but this time he decided we didn't have to." His tone was sarcastic. Elena got the feeling he would much rather be in the local motel room. Grayson reached for their bags, but Dean grabbed one saying, "I'll take this one." Elena thought she saw her dad nod to Dean as if he understood why Dean wanted that bag specifically. She shifted her weight while Miranda wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders asking him if he's hungry and offering to show him his "room" which was half of Jeremy's room. Miranda really wanted Jeremy to learn from Sam for some reason while Grayson wanted to separate Dean from Elena by an entire floor of the house.

Grayson walked through the house with the bags while Miranda and Sam followed her. Dean and Elena starred at each other, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." She said, "Cheerleading workout."

"Oh, you're a cheerleader." He smirked, "That's…cool."

"But I guess I have to show you around town at the same time." She smiled, "You know, it's only the polite thing to do…"

"I would like that."

"I'm sure you would." She said, "Just get in the passenger seat-"

"No, sweetheart, we aren't taking your plastic car. We're taking mine." He didn't open the door for her which she liked. She hated all the gentlemen stuff that people did to impress girls. She could open her own door, which she did with a smile. He started it and immediately old rock songs started playing through the speakers.

"Tape player?"

"Yeah." Dean started to talk about his car but Elena had no interest in it. As far as she knew, the car was black and old and taken care of and nothing else mattered. She pulled out her phone and started to text Bonnie.

**Elena: I don't think we'll be able to run or anything because I'm showing around one of the guys staying with my family but we can so have lunch if you want?**

**Bonnie: I completely understand! I didn't feel like running anyway- Caroline will get over it. She should run seven miles with us- I mean, we're not the only ones ordering pizza every weekend!**

Elena laughed a little, "What's so funny?" Dean looked over at her while she tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Nothing. We're just going to go to The Grill rather than the whole workout thing." She said.

"Skipping out on the cheerleading activities, huh?" He smiled once more, "What a bad girl!"

"Yeah, I'm a rule breaker sometimes." Elena giggled, "I hope you like this place." _I hope you like me. _

He frowned, "It's just another town." His eyes held something in them that she couldn't translate. She thought it might be sadness but he didn't look like the type of guy that got sad- still, they'd only just met and she wasn't going to try to act like she knew him.

"According to my parents, your father's having you stay with us for at least nine months." Elena told him, "I get the feeling that's a lot longer than usual with you."

"It is." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because Sam wants to go to a school for more than three weeks and my father likes your father. He thinks we'll be safe here."

"Safe from what?"

"I don't know." He was lying. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"I cheer, I hang out with my friends, I occasionally go to parties, I fight with my boyfriend and of course, I get addicted with television shows." She shrugged, "You'll find this place to be extremely boring." She watched his one-handed driving for a few minutes before she said, "Pull here."

He did as she said, "Parties? I haven't been to a party in a long time."

"There's one next week…but I can't go." She said, "Family night and such."

"That's good." Dean nodded, "You have family traditions and that's nice."

"I want to go though, it's supposed to be a very good party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Her eyes opened to pure white. White blankets. White walls. White gowns. Everything was just white. The room started to beep as her heart rate increased. She thought to herself, _my parents are dead…my parents are dead… _She started to cry as nurses rushed into the room to see why her heart rate climbed so fast. "Elena, Elena…you need to calm down honey." _My parents are dead. _

Another nurse said, "We have to calm her down." Elena realized that the nurses were the only color in the room because of their pink and green scrubs. It was a small and insignificant detail but for some reason her mind only wanted to focus on the insignificant details. She didn't want to think about the big picture. She didn't want to think that she and her brother were parentless. She didn't want to think about a funeral, or expenses, or how the hell she was going to live without her parents now. She just wanted to think about color and how the room barely had any.

"No! Don't touch me!" Elena screamed, "You're not going to medicate me because I'm freaking out! My parents are dead!" The nurse held her hands up defensively, "Can I leave?"

"Um…" A different nurse said, "Let me talk to a doctor." She didn't have any IV's in her arms and she could tell she wasn't injured. She had just been unconscious. She didn't wait for a nurse to return before she was sliding into her, now, dry clothes. She walked out of the curtained room and into the waiting room.

"Elena!" Her Aunt Jenna gripped her tightly once she saw her, "I am so sorry, Elena…so sorry." She didn't know why Jenna was apologizing- it's not like she drove Miranda and Grayson off the bridge. If Elena hadn't gone to that stupid party because she was trying to impress stupid people that were just so stupid… her parents wouldn't be dead.

No, that's not true.

Because Elena saw something- a figure in the middle of the road. Her father had sped up as if he had intentions of hitting whatever roamed the street and her mother grabbed the wheel, Miranda grabbed the wheel and the next thing they knew, they were fully underwater. Drowning. And then everything was black.

Then it was white.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked, "Is he okay- wait that's a stupid question- of course he's not okay."

"He's with Sam and Dean." Jenna said, "Nice boys." She commented, "I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

"Okay." Elena sighed, "I'm not really discharged though so they might think you're kidnapping me."

"Then I'll just kidnap you."

XXX

Elena held off on her research until two weeks after the funeral. She needed time to think, to breathe, to tell herself that she was completely mental and there wasn't a person standing in the middle of the road. It didn't work. She opened her laptop to reveal a wallpaper of Caroline, Bonnie and her in their cheerleading outfits. She wanted to be as happy as she looked in the picture. She just couldn't and that was understandable. She clicked on her Google Chrome browser and searched: Mystic Falls+ Man in Road.

There were no results but a suggested search popped up:

_Did You Mean?_

Mystic Falls Animal Attacks

She clicked on it out of pure curiosity. She was nose deep into the research when a rough knock on her bedroom door and the sound of it squeaking open startled her. She slammed her laptop shut. "What are you doing? Watching porn?" Dean joked with her. She blushed a little and to prove she wasn't watching porn she opened the laptop again.

"No, I was just looking into some weird events around town." She said, "Listen, you're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this. Don't laugh."

"I'm pretty sure I won't think you're crazy." He crossed her room and sat on the edge of her bed like he owned the place. "Go ahead, try me."

"There was a man in the middle of the road and I could have sworn that my dad was trying to kill him." Elena said, "But my mom grabbed the wheel and we crashed."

"You didn't tell the police this?"

"No, I didn't want to sound like a crazy person." She shrugged, "It doesn't change things anyway. They're dead and they're not coming back." She sounded broken when she said it and he felt sorry for her. "Anyway, I looked it up and it corrected my search towards animal attacks and it's crazy because I didn't even know we had that much of an animal problem. Don't you think that if this has been going on since 1864 we would have done something about it? It just doesn't make sense."

"Elena, I'm going to tell you and story and you're going to think I'm crazy…" Dean started- he knew that if John ever found out about what he was about to tell Elena, he would hit him so hard he wouldn't remember his name. But Dean didn't care at the moment. He just wanted Elena to know she wasn't crazy and why people seemed to die in her hometown. And maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to have to hide himself anymore.

When he was finished putting the world's secrets out in the open, it was 4:00 AM. Jeremy and Sam were in the room next door sleeping. Jenna was downstairs in her bed sleeping but Dean and Elena just looked at each other. "You're telling me, and correct me if I'm wrong, that my parents are _vampire _hunters?" She shook her head, "You really are crazy."

"Elena, it's true." He pleaded with her, "I know it sounds a little crazy but it's true and deep down you know it is."

"A little crazy? No, Dean! That sounds a lot crazy, like, institutional crazy." She said, "What else do you want me to believe- that your dad is out on one of these hunts right now?"

"He is." Dean said, "He really is…" He could tell that she wasn't believing a word that he said. "I can prove it to you."

"Really?" She said disbelievingly, "Then prove it to me." He finally got off of her bed and opened her bedroom door. She followed him as he opened the door to her parent's bedroom. She lingered in the doorway, unwilling to go inside. He pulled out the bottom drawer and set a well-crafted stake on the dresser along with some herb she didn't recognize. "It's going to take a more than a tiny craved piece of wood and some dried up herb to prove what you just said to me…for real!"

"Okay." Dean shrugged, "That's fair." He went downstairs in the closet beneath the stairs, "John Gilbert's journals are accounts of the vampire presence in this town."

"He was a drunk."

"Most hunters are." Dean pointed out, "Just read it." He told her with a smile on his face, "Or I could read it to you." She wasn't in the mood for his flirty attitude but she still welcome it for some reason. "Let's go back upstairs."

"How about we just stay downstairs." She said, "I've already invited you in my room once today, don't want to make it a habit."

"Why not?"

"Because you're bad news, Dean Winchester." She said, "And now you're crazy."

"I'm crazy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Hmm…I heard crazy people are great in bed."

"Cool it, tiger." She said, "I'm not sleeping with you. We're friends."

XXX

"Every animal attack matches up with the recorded dates." She yawned, "That's insane." She was laid across his bed and it was now 7:23 AM. He sat in the tiny chair at the small desk. "What if I believe you, what next? A vampire killed my parents?"

"Possibly." Dean said, "There's evidence there's one in town and it's not that far of a leap when it comes to assumptions. Why would a demon try to kill your parents?" She yawned again, "You know, it's sort of your family legacy to hunt."

"Hunt? No, that's just ridiculous." Elena said, "I cheerlead and now you want me to hunt vampires? What the hell is this- Buffy the Vampire Slayer." He looked over at her with a seductive eyebrow raise. She noticed that he looked completely exhausted.

"Mm Buffy was a hot one."

"You're so sexual, it's ridiculous." She commented, "What would I gain from hunting this thing down?" She already knew what she would gain- revenge and a way to sleep at night. Maybe it would bring her comfort knowing that her parent's killer was dead. Still, she was logical and knew that if she just tried to kill a vampire she would die.

"Answers to why it targeted your parents… and the possibility of saving lives in the process." She hadn't even thought about getting answers. She thought vampires just killed… they just killed and they didn't care for reasons.

"Is that why you do it?"

He yawned loudly, "I do it because I was raised as a hunter. My father does it because he's looking for revenge… that's usually why people go into the business in the first place. For revenge." She just looked at him, "I don't hunt by myself though."

"Why not?"

"I'm 18, I'm not trying to die." Dean shrugged, "I have my whole life ahead of me- or as long as I can live before my day comes." He chuckles, "Still, if you convinced me to help you track down the thing that killed your parents- I'd do it." He was positive he would do anything for the girl even if his dad would kill him on the spot.

"How would we do it?"

"I think the easiest way is to cut their heads off." He said, "It's a mess, sure, but it's not impossible." He was being serious, "It'd take a few weeks to track it, find it, strategize a plan to kill it and also train you."

"Summer breaks around the corner." Elena pointed out, "Not that you've been going to school anyway."

"You haven't been going either." He said with a soft smile on his face, "I'll go when you go."

"No you won't." She laughed, "You're too cool for school."

Dean started to chuckle loudly, "I'm too cool for school? Where did you get that from- a bumper sticker?" She shrugged, her eyes fluttering as she started to drift to sleep. "You tired?"

"Exhausted. My mind is blown. I don't even know how I'm capable of forming words right now." She said, drifting off for a few minutes. Dean watched her fall asleep and hoped that she would stay that way, but she willed herself awake with a loud yawn. "That's it- I'm going to bed." She stood up, "Thanks Dean- you know, for being honest."

"Don't thank me quite yet, I may have just destroyed your life."

She ignored his comment and walked out of the room, making sure her footsteps were light so she wouldn't wake anyone up. "What are you doing?" Jenna asked, "In Dean's room this early in the morning?"

"Seeing if he's going to school." Elena said, "I thought it was time to start going again. I need normality."

"Okay, sure…" Jenna looked at her with suspicious eyes, "So are you going to school?"

"Yes we are!" Dean opened the door hurriedly, "Come Elena, don't want to be late!"

It was from that moment that she knew Dean would always have her back- from big things, to little things. Of course, they never ended up going to school because they were completely exhausted. Instead, Dean slept in the front seat and Elena slept in the backseat of the impala until 4 in the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean and Elena walked into school with McDonald's coffee and chicken biscuits in their hands. They'd woken up late- again and made the executive decision that if they were going to be late, they were going to be extremely late and get some breakfast. Okay, that wasn't fully Elena's idea. "I guess I'll see you…" Dean said, "I have to go to that jackass history teacher's class."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Please don't call him a jackass. I don't need you running around the football track when you're supposed to be teaching me how to shoot."

"Ah, you're a natural." Dean brushed it off with a hand gesture, "And he is a jackass."

"Just go to class!"

"_Just go to class"_ He mocked her, "You're such a nerd." He started walking away from her, sipping on his black coffee like the cool person he was. Their new found friendship was pure and full of fun even if it was based off of tragedy. He made her laugh and she desperately needed to laugh. It'd only been a little over a week since she found out about "the monsters that go bump in the night" (as she called them in her head) and the fact that her parents were targeted by a vampire. It was a struggle when she thought about it- when she really tried to wrap her head around it- but she was trying the distraction method.

Even if it was known to fail.

She waited for the bell to ring to dismiss her next class. She entertained herself by stuffing her face with the biscuit and drinking her extra caramel frappe. All her friends would ask her if she was okay- and she would say she was even if she wasn't _really _okay. She would be okay when the vampire that killed her parents was dead. But, she couldn't exactly say that.

"Elena!" She heard Caroline call her the second the bell rang, "You came!"

"I've been meaning to come, I've just been late every single day and Dean said that if we're were going to miss over four hours of school- what's the point?"

"Oh, Dean… is that who you dumped Matt for?" Caroline asked, "The guy that sleeps in your bed?"

"The guy that sleeps in the guest room, you mean? Uh, no. I didn't leave Matt for Dean. I left Matt because I need time." She brushed crumbs off of her shirt and shrugged, "Dean's a good friend and he's really been helping me through this whole _thing…_"

Caroline changed the subject, "How's Jeremy doing?"

"He's got Sam." Elena said, "Thank god for the Winchesters… Sam has been distracting Jeremy with video games and school stuff. Sam is super smart and I don't know…Jeremy's going to be okay, I hope."

"Sam is Dean's younger brother, right?"

"Duh, Caroline." Elena said.

"Do you think you could put in a good word for me…you know, to Dean?" Caroline asked, "Since you two aren't involved and are just good friends."

Elena stared at her for a few seconds. She didn't know if she wanted to put in a good word for Caroline with Dean and it wasn't because she was worried that Dean might break Caroline's heart either- she just didn't want Dean with Caroline. "You know, I'm going to be late- we can continue this chat later."

Her math class seemed to go on and on, then it was her science class- then it was jackass's class. She was the fourth person in the room. She smirked a little when she saw the familiar silhouette of Dean. "I'm pretty sure you had this class two hours ago." She said, "So what are you doing back?"

Mr. Tanner spoke up, "Don't talk him. He's in detention." Elena looked at Mr. Turner and then turned back to Dean and did a sad puppy face. "It's nice to see you Miss Gilbert. Welcome back."

Elena sat in front of Dean, almost protectively, instead of her regular seat. She stole Bonnie's so it wasn't that big of a deal. She listened to Dean hum the lyrics of "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC. She smiled a little when he started playing with her hair. "Lean up." He told her, sweeping her hair from the front of the chair to the back so he would have easier access. "I'm going to give you a new hairstyle."

"Don't you dare knot it up, Winchester."

"I won't Gilbert." He laughed when he said it so she knew she would have to run to her locker to brush it out. Mr. Tanner kept an annoyingly careful eye on the two while he taught local history. "We should ditch after this."

"I thought we were trying to be good students." Elena said quietly, "I thought we were going to behave."

"Behave? Baby, that wasn't in the contract." He chuckled, "We're ditching after this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Where are we going?"

"Um…hmm, I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Dean asked.

"Woods."

"Oh, woods are nice." Dean shrugged, "You know, if you want to get mauled by a bear."

"You're scared of bears?" She laughed, "Aren't you a hunter? Just shoot it, but only if it means harm, don't just shoot bears to shoot bears. You're a douchebag if you just shoot bears."

"Miss Gilbert, am I interrupting something with Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Tanner asked, silencing the entire class. "Please share, I'm sure the class wishes to know why you're rudely interrupting the lesson. Elena, the time for personal excuses are over with and I demand a reason for why your conversation is more important than town history!"

Dean clenched his jaw, trying to control his temper because he didn't want to make a scene and embarrass Elena- but the more the words set in, the madder he got. "Probably because it's town history and no one gives a damn about town history."

"Oh, Mr. Winchester, you just earned yourself another day in detention." Mr. Tanner said, "Would you like to keep going or are you going to let Elena answer?"

"We were talking about how interesting this class is." Elena lied, "Dean's really into history."

"Really?" Mr. Tanner didn't buy it, "Then give me a history lesson."

"About four minutes ago a jackass- oh wait." Dean said, "You were looking for some farther back history, right? Four score and-"

"That's enough." Mr. Tanner said, "Detention, both of you- tomorrow."

He continued with his lesson and Dean continued to play with Elena's hair. Once the bell rang, they practically ran for the impala.


End file.
